


Your Smile and the Sound of Your Voice

by RosieTheRo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Frottage, Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M, Morning Sex, sweet and sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTheRo/pseuds/RosieTheRo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a warm, sleepy morning, and Alfred convinces Toris to stay in bed just a little longer. AmeLiet. Kink meme de-anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Smile and the Sound of Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> One of my earlier fics.  
> I've edited this fic slightly since posting on the kink meme it because of some content I didn't want to keep in. It shouldn't alter the flow of the story.
> 
> Original request:
> 
>  
> 
> _"US/Lithuania - Slow, Romantic, Lovemaking in the Morning_
> 
>  
> 
> _There is a lack of US/Let fics on this meme *sadface*_
> 
>  
> 
> _So, Lithuania wakes up early and sneaks out of bed, when an adorably groggy US drags him back for another round! Diabetes-causing sweetness is very appreciated._
> 
>  
> 
> _Bonus: Is set in modern times instead of now, as in, Let is in US's house of his own will, not as a servant."_

No matter how carefully one arranges one's curtains, there will always be a stubborn ray of sunlight that peaks through. This morning's rebellious ray slipped in from the left side of the window and slanted across a pale face poking out from beneath the bed covers, as if aiming directly for the young man's eyes.

His sleep disturbed, Toris lifted his eyelids and immediately regretted it. He screwed his eyes shut again, colored patterns appearing in his vision from the clear morning light, and whined softly. Red-orange light still filtered through his eyelids, so he heaved himself onto his other side, settling back on the mattress with a drowsy grunt. He drifted for a while, inane thoughts and half-dreams fluttering aimlessly around his mind.

It was probably about half an hour later when he gained full consciousness and blearily opened his eyes again. He blinked a couple of times to get his vision focused, and was met by the sight of another face just inches from his, blond hair adorably tousled and blue eyes closed at the moment, still dead to the world.

Slowly, somewhat lazily, Toris lifted a hand and gently brushed the hair out of Alfred's face. He traced a finger down the American's cheek lightly, so as not to awaken him, and smiled to himself. It was nice to see Alfred calm and at rest for once, rather than active and loud and doing a million things at once. Toris loved that side of him as well, but a little peace and quiet was nice every now and again.

He traced the shape of Alfred's nose, making the American's face twitch and he laughed to himself softly. He really could be cute sometimes.

Toris decided to let sleeping nations be and rolled over. He faced the curtains again, thankful the intrusive ray of light had shifted by now, and watched the pattern of tree branches cast shadows against the off-white fabric.

After another long while, Toris was beginning to feel restless. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling, eyes tracing the shapes of constellations made up of glow-in-the-dark stars above him. He contemplated getting up and making breakfast. Really, all his body wanted to do was turn back onto his side, tuck his head under Alfred's chin and go back to sleep, but his mind was nagging at him to get up and do something, urging that he was wasting valuable time just lying there, and it was making him antsy.

In the end, it was his need to keep busy that won out, and he swung his legs over the side of the bed with a sigh. He _really_ needed to learn how to relax and enjoy himself.

"Where ya goin', beautiful?"

Toris turned at the voice to face a sleepy Alfred, squinting blearily up at him in the morning light.

"Just to make breakfast," he said. "Do you want bacon and eggs?"

"Mn… later," Alfred mumbled, lifting an arm and groping drowsily for Toris's waist. "Cuddles…"

The brunette sighed again. "Don't you think-"

"No thinking, too early," Alfred whined. "Gimmie a cuddle."

Toris rolled his eyes. "Fine, but not for too long. I don't want to waste too much time in bed."

"It's Saturday. Nothin' to do _but_ waste time."

Knowing it was pretty much impossible to argue with American logic, Toris slipped back under the covers and let himself be pulled against the body beside him.

Alfred's arms were strong and welcoming, and the gentle tempo of his heart beat against Toris's fingers was regular and soothing. He almost gave into the temptation to close his eyes and slip back into unconsciousness, but no, he would not let his resolve give out now, no matter how gorgeous Alfred looked gazing softly at him in the butter-yellow light, a mellow smile playing on his lips. He would be out of this bed in five minutes, ten minutes at the max.

Then Alfred started rubbing the small of his back and _ooh,_ that felt _good._

"You do too much," the blond murmured, burying his nose into Toris's hair. "Let someone else take care of you for once."

"That's the same line you used on me last night," Toris mused. Still, he did nothing to stop Alfred's ministrations.

"Well, it worked didn't it?" Alfred countered, smiling against Toris's scalp. "And it's not a line. I really mean it."

"I know you do," the brunette said. He let himself nuzzle a bit closer. "And… I appreciate it."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence after that. Alfred's hands kept moving though, kneading up Toris's back, always a sore spot for him, to his shoulder blades and then down again. The Baltic finally let his eyes close and was practically purring into Alfred's chest, relishing the warmth that soaked from the American's fingers into his skin.

He was almost asleep again when those hands slipped further down, brushing over his backside before giving it a gentle squeeze.

"'Cuddling,' huh?" Toris asked, opening one eye and peering up at Alfred's grinning face.

"Well, I'm awake now," the blond answered matter-of-factly, and Toris snorted. That was one of the many things he loved about Alfred; he could be spontaneous without being dangerous.

He scooted closer and nuzzled against Alfred's neck. He still smelled like soap from their shower last night. Toris kissed the spot where his neck and jaw met, loving the appreciative little hum that reverberated against his lips.

Alfred bent his head and met Toris in a soft, sweet kiss. It was quick, and the next one they came together for was longer, with Alfred licking at Toris's bottom lip until he opened, languidly twisting their tongues together in something more playful than aggressive. Alfred's hands, meanwhile, kept up their attention, his thumb stroking Toris's hip bone affectionately.

Toris lifted his own hands, cupping Alfred's face and brushing his thumbs across his cheeks, still soft from where a bit of baby fat was never lost. He moved closer, skin to skin, kissing Alfred with his whole body, not just his mouth. He felt the obvious hardness against his hip and ground against it, swallowing Alfred's moan with a bit of a smug smile.

They broke the kiss slowly, Toris licking a hint of spittle off of Alfred's lip, and met each other's eyes, moss green to sky blue.

"You know, I wasn't planning on staying here this long," Toris teased.

"No way you're sadistic enough to leave now," Alfred shot back.

"I suppose I'm not, am I?" the brunette said with a little smirk.

Alfred just answered him with a kiss to his jaw, his wandering hand moving to take hold of Toris's still mostly-soft cock. The Baltic gasped softly, "Oh," and arched into the touch, letting himself be scooped up in Alfred's other arm and held close, kisses left all over his face.

"Kind of taking you a while here," Alfred bantered, lips curving against Toris's forehead. "Still tired, huh?"

"Hey," Toris said, trying to sound at least a little annoyed, but with his voice coming out in little more than a breathy moan, the effect was completely lost. "I'm not as young a-ahh!- a-as you."

"I know," Alfred grinned, nuzzling his nose into coffee-brown hair. "Just teasing."

Toris almost wanted to huff and tell him "Well, don't, it's ruining the mood," but truthfully, it wasn't at all. Sex with Alfred just wouldn't be the same without his ridiculous comments or antics, and admittedly, it was yet another thing about Alfred that Toris really loved.

Still, absurdity aside, Toris came to full arousal quickly with Alfred's help, and was soon gripping his lover's shoulders and breathing heavily with a sort of want that was just simmering under the surface, enough to warm him, but not to make him desperate. Alfred's other hand came up to cup the back of his head, cradling the Baltic against his chest in a mix of reverence and protectiveness, and nestled his cheek against Toris's hair.

"You're so beautiful," Alfred whispered earnestly, a few strands catching on his lips. "Don't ever forget that."

Was this really the same person could barely judge the atmosphere in a room and who blurted out the most inane things at the most inappropriate of times? Maybe, Toris thought as nimble fingers circled the head of his cock and _tugged,_ making him moan and shudder, when it came down to something that really mattered to him, Alfred could tune into the little details and actually say the right thing.

Toris didn't realize they had moved until Alfred was hovering over him, pale sunlight and a wide, exultant smile illuminating his face. He settled himself between Toris's legs, both of them making small pleased noises when their cocks lined up, and then longer, louder sounds as Alfred ground his hips down against the body below him.

 _"O-oh!"_ Toris gasped, arching up into that delicious friction, even as Alfred bore down on him at the same time, and he watched enamored as the blonde's eyes slid half-shut and a deep groan rumbled from his chest. They kissed again, faster and a bit more desperate, but still tender, and Toris's hands dove into Alfred's hair, nails scratching lightly at his scalp. Alfred ran a hand along the brunette's ribs, nursing the scars along his side, then slid it between their bodies to circle round both their cocks, pumping in time with their rocking bodies. Toris moaned openly into his lover's mouth, hooking a leg around Alfred's waist and pulling his body back down harder with each thrust.

The kiss fell apart then, both of them too far gone to hold it together, and all Toris could do was cling to his lover like there was nothing else in the world, burying his face in the crook of Alfred's neck and half-whispering, half-moaning unintelligible phrases of passion that slipped between English and Lithuanian without control. Alfred seemed to get the message, though, and once again gathered Toris up in one arm and held the smaller, so much smaller nation to his chest, his body almost entirely covering the one beneath, and Toris knew that he was safe here, under Alfred, protected, cherished.

And Toris was so happy just knowing how much he was loved by this other man. This beautiful, powerful, wonderful man who, for reasons Toris didn't yet quite fathom, picked him, a tiny little ex-satellite state with no real claim to fame, out of all the rest of the world.

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed with emotion - _joy, love, sheer, unadulterated bliss_ \- Toris unlatched his hands from Alfred's shoulder blades, where is finger nails had left little red crescents in the tanned skin, and wove them instead into short, sandy-blond hair, pulling the American in for a kiss that was more teeth and tongue than lips.

 _"Toris-!"_ Alfred gasped against his lover's open, gasping mouth. _"God,_ Toris - _ahh!_ \- I love you so much…"

 _"Ah_ -Alfred," Toris panted, knowing he was close to orgasm and desperate to impart what he was feeling. _"Aah- T-tave myliu,_ Alfred!"

The hand squeezing their cocks together pumped faster as Alfred buried his face in Toris's neck, getting close as well, and Toris could only gaze with unfocused eyes up at the plastic stars on the ceiling, nails once again leaving red marks on Alfred's skin, before brighter stars burst in his vision and he cried out to the high heavens, back arching up into the hot body above him and his toes curling in the bed sheets as white-hot ecstasy shot through his body like lightning.

He came down from his high just as Alfred finished, still clutching the Baltic's body like it was the most precious thing in the world, his seed gushing out between them to join the mess Toris had already spilled on both their stomachs. He collapsed, half-on and half-off the smaller man, and Toris just lay there, one arm still slung across Alfred's back, enjoying the comfortable weight on top of him while his mind floated around in a pleasant haze.

A quiet moment spent drifting on cloud nine passed, before Alfred lifted himself up, propping his head on one hand and grinning lopsidedly. "Hey, gorgeous," he mumbled.

"Hey," Toris said back, a little breathlessly.

Alfred beamed, all gold and smiles in the morning sunlight, and Toris felt like he was falling in love all over again.

Then Alfred poked the tip of his nose making a "Boop!" noise and Toris just burst out laughing. He was still shaking with mirth as Alfred lay back down on the bed, wrapping an arm around him and nuzzling his hair line. He settled soon enough, but couldn't keep the delighted smile off of his face if he tried. His eyelids began to feel heavy, Alfred's heart-beat echoing under his finger tips once again, and for the first time in many, many years, felt truly at peace.

"Alfred?" he murmured, stroking the blonde's collar bone.

"Mmm?" Alfred answered sleepily.

"I'm just… really, really happy.

He could feel Alfred's smile against his skin, almost feel the warmth it gave off.

"Good. I'm glad."


End file.
